fairy tail ftw body swap part 1
by joshua0701
Summary: a story which involes 4 friends finding what happened and why their in the bodies of lucy gray erza and happy
1. Chapter 1

Josh's P.O.V

It was a day just like another Dan, Luce, Aaron, and I were all joking around. When all of a sudden every thing became somewhat blurry.

I was woken by a strange but familiar voice.

"...cy" "wake up!"

"hey I'll try hitting her with fire"

I thought I was at school with friends but I guess I fell asleep watching fairy tail again.

Suddenly I felt a burning sensation on my stomach I opened my eyes got up and ran round I circles eventually I stopped running and tried to look at my stomach (which still really hurt) but what saw instead of my own flat chested body was two gigantic boobs!

I suddenly I realized I wasn't in my house, my town or my world any more I was … I was… where was I? I heard the sound of laughter behind me.

"hahahahahahahahahahaha Lucy I've never seen you run so fast hahahahahahaha"

it was Natsu from fairy tail

I looked in amazement my favourite fairy tail character was right front of me calling me Lucy.

I then realized that along with the big boobs I had blond hair which was short and was in two pig tails. On top of that I had a very girl (but cute) voice.

The first question I ever asked Natsu was

"what the fuck did you do that for?"

Natsu looked puzzled then he came close and said

"I thought you of all would notice erza and others asleep."

"WELL MABYE I WOULD HAVE IF YOU DIDN'T TRY TO ROAST ME ALIVE." I replied

Aaron's P.O.V.

As I woke all I heard was the voice of some strange familiar

"ice head wake up."

"Natsu try to be gentle"

"to dopey eyes no way"

"Karyū no Hōkō "

I was sent flying back into a tree.

The first thing I noticed about myself was how much that hurt but I was still able to stand. The second was that I was half naked.

"why... why...WHY THE FUCK DID YOU DO THAT SLANTY EYES"

before I even realized what I said I saw Lucy waving pointing at herself.

She beaconed for me to come over

"so Gray how are you after your sleep"

she then whispered to me

"if you cant beat 'em or join 'em..."

I realized immediately that it wasn't Lucy it was probably luce's or some one else.

"you stand and fight 'em!"

"great are you Aaron, Daniel, Luce?"

"Aaron you?"

"josh."

that was an answer I didn't expect to hear.

Dans P.O.V.

My head killed my body wouldn't move all I heard was

"...appy wake up please Lucy's being mean!"

I was vigorously being shaken back and forth back and forth

I was extremely dizzy for about a minute after

"I'll take happy you shouldn't shake him that much"

as every thing came into sight I saw Lucy from fairy tail holding me.

"happy if you cant beat 'em and you cant join 'em..."

it was josh how could I tell he had that glint in his, err... her eye.

"you stand and fight 'em!"

Natsu butted in

"oi oi what are you talking about?"

"oh nothing you should worry about slanty eyes" I looked and saw Gray right next to me

"you wanna start a fight huh?"

"only if your starting one"

luce's P.O.V.

I felt some thing heavy on my chest like armour.

As I came back into consciousness I heard Natsu and Gray fighting

"you wanna start a fight huh?"

"only if your starting one"

I opened my eyes to find myself lying on the floor.

I had no idea why I was on the floor but as I tried to get up I felt different

Lucy must've noticed me getting up because she came up to me and asked

"you need any help?"

"yeah sure"

I replied expect it wasn't my voice it was Erza's from fairy tail's

"Luce I know that you"

I was shocked that Lucy figured out who I was so quickly plus how did she know my name

"h...how...did you..."

"know. Because im josh."

"HOW THE FUCK DID THIS HAPPEN!1!"

"don't know but WHY AM I THE ONLY ONE WHO CHANGED INTO A GIRL. **Sigh**

"I mean you are still a girl, Dan maybe a flying blue cat but he is still a boy, Aaron is Gray a guy but im a girl."

Josh's P.O.V.

A girl not so bad I suppose but HOW THE FUCK DO WE CHANGE BACK...

TO BE COUNTINUED...

yo know its not good but please review and all the other fun stuff more coming ever week or so


	2. Chapter 2

NARRATOR:

it was at this moment that natsu noticed something different about Lucy's (josh's) (natsu doesn't know about the body swap situation)smell it smelled slightly different it was like that of a teenage boy high on hormones.

Natsu: * sniff * * sniff *

Lucy(josh): w-what are doing?

Natsu: you smell different... are you on your period?

Lucy(josh): what?! No! Why?!

Natsu: didn't you hear me I said you smelled different.

Erza(luce): that's enough natsu!

Natsu: moshi moshi!

gray(Aaron):ok now where were we going

Happy(Daniel):AYE!

Natsu: wait you all smell different...

at that moment Virgo a celestial spirit grabbed josh (in lucy's body)

Virgo: we're going to get some wood

dan, luce and aaron all looked at each other scared as hell

after collecting about 15 pieces of wood josh stopped and looked at virgo

Josh: you helping?

Virgo: what did you do to the princess?

Josh: what? Im right here

Virgo punch the tree next to josh so hard the hold tree roots and all went flying into the tree behind josh looked at Virgo. Her eyes were blazing with the fire of a million hells.

Josh: v-v-v-Virgo W-W-What'd you do that for?!

Virgo grabbed josh by his ( lucy's) neck and held him against a tree

Virgo: where is the princess! Tell me!

Josh: O-O-Okay i'll tell you just don't hurt me!

Virgo put josh on the ground

after a loooooooonnnnnnngggggg explanation virgo believed josh

Virgo's P.O.V.

I've always loved the princess so mabye I could use this to my advantage

Virgo: all right i'll believe you on one condision

Josh: what? I'll do anything!

Virgo: let me do what I want to that body :p

Josh: but would'nt lucy know or some thing like that

Virgo: i'll kill you.

Josh: ok fine what ever!

Narrator

after an hour in the woods (i'll leave your imagination to wonder what when on * cough * lesbo* * cough *

josh and Virgo got back

Erza(luce): what kept you?

Josh: you don't want to know!

Virgo: i'll be taking my leave now princess

Josh: ok thanks Virgo

_**sorry it's short I will make the next one longer **_

_**Josh: OMG virgo that was great**_

_**Virgo:my tounge still stings**_

_**Luce: Josh why did you write that Lucy's my favourite character**_

_**Josh: lol just to annoy you**_


	3. Chapter 3

2 weeks later

Narrator

it been 2 weeks science our friends were stuck in lucy, happy, erza, and gray's body

Josh(in lucy's body): err... master is something wrong

Louise(in Erza's body): master are you feeling well

Aaron(in gray's body): yeah gramps you look green

Daniel(in happy's body): AYE!

Master: it's okay. I'd like you four to take a day off

even though Josh had only been here a while from the animé he watched he knew that master didn't days off

Josh's thoughts: pfft who cares it a day to my self!

Josh: o.k. Let's take the day off!

1 hour later

josh was wandering around with Louise

Louise don't you think it weird that the master gave us a day off even though we didn't do anything?

Josh: yeah but I cant wait to have a nice warm bath

Louise: you remember you're lucy right?

Josh: of course all the more reason to have a nice warm bath!HAHAHAHA!

upon hearing those word Louise just face palmed

josh noticed a small cat like figure heading towards them

Daniel(in happy's body): Louise! halp meh!

Aaron(in gray's body):hey Josh wha-

at that moment Daniel bashed in to Aaron and Aaron went flying in to Josh(in lucy's body)

and Daniel went flying out of control in to Louise(in Erza's body) and both of the couples kissed

Josh: * pushes Aaron away * plah cough splutter Never Again

Aaron: Agreed!

Josh and Aaron looked over to see Louise and Daniel still kissing

Josh: err... Guys

at that moment Louise got up like nothing happened

Natsu: Hey guys come to the guild we've got a new drink you guys are the last ones to try it, they'll keep it if more than 50% of the guild likes it

Josh: hold on be there soon just gotta do something first!

Natsu: what?

Josh: you'll see!

Natsu, Aaron, Daniel and Louise leave.

Josh: ok here it goes. open gate of the water barrier! Aquarius!

Aquarius looks at Josh with the stare only a killer could

Aquarius: do you I was on a date!

Josh: we need to set things straight I'm_** your master**_ you do what I say you don't just attack everything!

Aquarius: humph ok only if you get a boyfriend within the next 10 days!HAHAHAHAHA!

now if you excuse me I have a date to go back to!

Aquarius leaves

Josh: Jesus... she is scary

Josh looks at all the keys to find plue's key

Josh: open gate of the snow dog! plue!

Plue: plue plue!

Josh: you're so cute!

At the guild

Louise: this is delicious I never knew cheesecakes were so good! * drool *

Daniel: these fish are great too!

Aaron: ice is nice too.

Josh comes through the door

Josh: hello sorry to keep you waiting!

Makarov: ok let's drink

Josh, Aaron, Louise, Daniel: Cheers!

They all drank it

Josh: blegh it's horrible!

Josh then noticed something fly out of Aaron then Daniel and Louise straight after

Josh suddenly felt himself being flung backwards!

Josh's P.O.V.

Everything was a blur as sight returned I realised that Lucy was standing right in front of me!

Lucy: who are you?!

As josh looked at lucy she had tears in her eyes

Lucy: tell me who are you and your friends?!

Josh suddenly remembered his friends as he looked around he noticed hanging by their hands were Aaron, Louise and Daniel blood running down their face

Josh: WHAT DID YOU DO TO THEM

Lucy: WHY WERE YOU IN OUR BODIES

Josh: I DON'T KNOW  
Lucy: SO AM I SUPPOSED TO BELIEVE WHAT THEY SAID THAT YOU ALL JUST WOKE UP IN OUR BODIES?!  
Josh: YES!

Lucy: you leave me no choice Ezra he's yours

Erza: thank you lucy

Erza's armour changed in to her fairy amour

Erza: I'll only ask you once...

I felt a sharp knife held to my throat

Erza: why-

BOOM

at that moment a massive hole was blown through the wall!

Erza: everyone all right?

Natsu: yeah I'm o.k.

Narrator

4 young looking individuals appeared through the gigantic hole In the wall

?:we are the 4 members of guns and violets I'm kamili the leader my magic is guns magic

?: I'm saunah my magic is metal magic I morph metal at will

?: I'm connon my magic is bomb magic heh heh heh

?: im pincle my magic is water magic

To be continued

======================================================================= _**so yeah another chapter comes to an end **_

_**Natsu: we're going to fight next time yeah**_

_**Me: yeah …... you're gonna-**_

_**Natsu: win?**_

_**Me: maybe just maybe**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**THE FIGHT! PART 1 DANIEL VS CONNON**_

Narrator

4 young looking individuals appeared through the gigantic hole In the wall

Kamili: we are the 4 members of guns and violets I'm kamili the leader my magic is guns magic

Saunah: I'm saunah my magic is metal magic I morph metal at will

Connon: I'm connon my magic is bomb magic heh heh heh

Pincle: im pincle my magic is water magic

everyone looked in shock and horror

Erza looked at Josh she picked him up by the neck and through him at the Kamili's feet

Erza: is he and his companions part of your gang?!

Kamili: nope never seen him before.

Kamili used his magic to generate 3 rocket launchers Josh's body was sent high in to the air before landing lifelessly next to his friends

Connon: hehehehehehehe! lets have a ball

Connon used his magic to generate 50 separate bombs enough for each member of fairy tail

Natsu: you bastard, fight PROBERLY!

elf man: LIKE A MAN!

Pincle: my, my this will never do!

Pincle generated a bubble of water around natsu and elf man

Natsu: this is nothing ROAR OF TH- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!

elf man: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Natsu and elf man's bubbles were generating electricity and electrifying them

the bubbles disappeared and Natsu and elf man's body collapsed on the floor

Erza: NATSU!  
the whole guild charged at the 4 members of guns and violets

Josh's P.O.V.

?: you al-right?

Josh: who-?

Cana: it's Cana don't worry I know your telling the truth because my cards told me and my cards never lie! Here, Card of healing!

I felt my strength come back to me

I got up after a few minutes

Josh: can you heal the rest of them

Cana: sure

Josh: do Daniel first.

Cana: who?

Josh: short black hair, white skin, brown eyes, ripped jeans, top, Army Boots, and a figure similar to Gray's

Cana: sure

Narrator

Josh stood on the sidelines waiting for his friends to be revived. He wanted to help but he couldn't help he wasn't a member of fairy tail

Makarov : although you and your friend's story is hard to believe I believe it.

Josh: why? Why do you believe us? Was it Cana's cards that told you? Or Mavis or what?

Makarov: partly Mavis but I also believe you because of the look in your eyes your eyes showed sorrow, remorse, courage, bravery but most of all fire. Your eyes showed power and passion!

Josh just stood there taking it all in

Makarov believed him so why-

Josh was cut off by him feeling a hand touch his chest and also by a fist which punched his face the power that went into that punch felt amazing and yet it didn't hurt much

Erza: y-you didn't answer the question!

she pulled her self up using him as support

Erza: WHY WERE YOU IN THEIR BODIES!

Josh: I don't know but -

Erza: WHO ARE THESE PEOPLE?!

Josh: I don't know just calm down!

Erza: WERE You the one who was in my body?

Josh could hear the weakness in Erza's voice.

Josh: no that was Louise

Erza: who?

Josh: long blonde hair, green eyes, skirt, sleeveless vest, trainers, figure similar to yours

Erza: at least it was a girl-

Erza almost collapsed on the floor but josh saved her

Daniel: good catch!

Josh: Daniel your awake!

Daniel: Ass hole please

Josh: you fell all right?

Daniel: yeah thanks to cana

Cana: who next?

Josh: Aaron.

Daniel: short curly black hair, vest, jeans, sneakers, brown skin, small-

Josh: that's enough Daniel!

Makarov: WAIT!

Josh almost jumped out of his skin!

The master jumped onto Daniels neck and used the magic stamp to place the fairy tail sign on his neck before jumping off

Makarov: now I know you're telling the truth but to prove it you have to beat one of those shit heads

Josh: Daniel, Go, take connon and win

Daniel still couldn't get over that he was now inducted in to fairy tail.

Josh and Makarov: GO! YOU DICK!  
Daniel: AYE!  
Daniel ran out among the flying magic, past the badly beaten Natsu, Elf-man and gray only to step on a land mine

Daniel: SSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHiiiiiiiiiiiiiittttttttttt!

Josh and Markov both looked up and followed Daniel's body

THUD!

Daniel: you bitch!

Daniel charged at connon with such speed he was almost unseen

Connon: Gad dammit!

Connon was it in the face so hard he flew 10 feet back wards

Connon: owowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowow!1!

Makarov looked at Josh and asked

Makarov: why is Daniel not using magic?!

Josh: we kind-of maybe possibly don't know how to use magic?

Makarov WhAt?!

to be continued

=======================================================================_** don't worry the fight will be next week**_

_**Daniel: ass hole-**_

_**Josh SHUT THE FUCK UP!**_

_**Aaron: A-MEN!**_

_**Josh: Aaron why are you naked? **_

_**Aaron find out next week!**_


	5. Chapter 5

BATTLE PART 2! DANIEL VS CONNON FINAL!

Daniel: SSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHiiiiiiiiiiiiiittttttttttt!

Josh and Markov both looked up and followed Daniel's body

THUD!

Daniel: you bitch!

Daniel charged at connon with such speed he was almost unseen

Connon: Gad dammit!

Connon was it in the face so hard he flew 10 feet back wards

Connon: owowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowow!1!

Makarov looked at Josh and asked

Makarov: why is Daniel not using magic?!

Josh: we kind-of maybe possibly don't know how to use magic?

Makarov WhAt?!

Josh: yeah I know!

Makarov: then how did you use magic in lucy's body?!

Josh: I dunno it came naturally?

Makarov: * sigh *

Aaron: why the fuck is it so fucking cold

Josh: you're Awake... and naked!

Aaron looked down to see his whole body naked

Aaron: Aah... wait was my dick always this big?

All josh could do was facepalm

Louise: well that's smaller than daniels!

Josh: louise you're awake …. and oddly scary.

Louise: really? You're oddly timid.

Josh suddenly realized something Daniel said AYE a lot, Louise was rather scary, Aaron stripped, and he was timid. This could only mean that they had inherited characteristics from lucy, gray, happy and erza

Josh explained this to everyone

Louise: really? Well, shit.

Daniel was still fighting connon laying punch after punch doing (what looked like) serious damage.

Connon: y-you're good. Well how do you like this!

Connon made a massive bomb appear it looked like the size of a mountain

Connon: ahahahahahahahahah! How do y- Hey; HEY FAGGOT LOOK OVER HERE!

It looked like Daniel was starring into deep space!

Makarov: WHAT'S HE DOING J-

Josh, Louise and Aaron were also looking into deep space.

Josh: 'ELLO? Anyone home?

?: it's been along time son

Josh: I know your voice very well but your name alludes me!

?: my name is of no importance but you and the other drangon

Josh: Hold on you said "other" not "the" which means i'm a dragon slayer

?: yes the pulse dragon slayer you can manipulate particles at will.

Josh: awesome!

Makarov: you've been asleep for a while!

Josh: REALLY! I mean fucking really?

Makarov: Yeah... Louise, Daniel and aaron all went to kill them.

Josh could see daniel vs connon, louise vs pinclem (pincle reminded louise of a teenager called steven russell who is a dick a should die in hell because he IS A DICK!) Aaron vs sunnah

which ment that it was josh vs kamili

Daniel: you know

Louise: we've been fighting

Aaron: for a while now

Daniel + Aaron + Louise: i'm tried of this fight! ROAR OF THE...

Daniel: NIGHTMARE

Aaron: EARTH

Louise: WATER

D+A+L: DRAGON

Suddenly an enormous amount of magical pressure filled the air

Connon: GADDAMMIT!

pincle: FUCK!

Sunnah: eeehhh bitch! ( try to imagian a sheep saying it!)

The lifeless bodies of the three companions were almost destroyed

Josh: you know you remind me of someone

Kamili: who?

Josh: a dick called kamil

Kamili: heh you talk to much

Kamili launched a surprise attack of 4 rocket launchers before the rockets had even fired they were destroyed!

Kamili: how

Josh: ROAR …...

kamili: oh shit

Josh: OF...

Kamili: gentuf hiyjak

Josh: THE PULSE

Kamili: huyjnbg nkijgn kjhvnjf jigmun

Josh: DRAGON!

just before josh realised the roar Kamili said one last magical word but the power the attack was so powerful no one could hear a thing

Kamili: well, it seems we lost those temporary power boosts were a fa-

Kamili's body just fell apart as it fell each part turned to ash

Josh collapsed momentarily after.

Lucy: is he awake?

Mirajane: he's coming too...

josh woke up to find half the guild standing around him

Wendy: Don't move or talk you've been out for a few days

Josh looked to see Daniel, louise and aaron all standing there with fairy tail logo's on their bodies!

=======================================================================me: FFFFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKK finally done

louise: was it rushed

me It's 00:02 i'm tried what the fuck do you think?

Louise: oh, k!

Me: Aaron help mee think of names for dragons

Aaron ask the fans

me:so should I aslo tell them about the halo fan fic rise of reach aswell?

Aaron: yeah

DanielL: BRUB

SO YEAH NEEDED NAMES FOR PULSE DRAGON EARTH DRAGON WATER DRAGON AND NIGHT MARE DRAGON ALSO MAKING A HALO FANFIC

:)


	6. Chapter 6

MY NAME IS JAY!

just before josh realised the roar Kamili said one last magical word but the power the attack was so powerful no one could hear a thing

Kamili: well, it seems we lost those temporary power boosts were a fa-

Kamili's body just fell apart as it fell each part turned to ash

Josh collapsed momentarily after.

Lucy: is he awake?

Mirajane: he's coming too...

josh woke up to find half the guild standing around him

Wendy: Don't move or talk you've been out for a few days

Josh looked to see Daniel, louise and aaron all standing there with fairy tail logo's on their bodies!

Josh: *breaths in to say something*

Wendy: don't speak please conserve you energy

Lucy: yeah

josh looked at her surprised

Lucy: what you think i'd be mad after you pwned that guy. there's no way I could be mad at you now!

josh looked happy he couldn't believe it... he was in a room full of gurls

there was erza, cana, mirajane, evergreen, carla, wendy, lucy, lisanna etc.

makarov: good your awake!

Josh looked at him and feared for his life.

Makarov: where would you like your fairy tail symbol?

Josh looked at makarov with tears in his eyes

makarov: did I say something wrong!

Josh shook his head and pointed to his right shoulder

makarov: good!

At that moment natsu and happy bursted in

Happy: where is she!?

Mirajane: who?

Josh could see the look on everyone's face they all had the expression fear and sorrow

Happy somehow managed to sneak up on josh

Happy: aaron said to tell you that you will become gay!

Josh flew up out of the bed and moved so fast even makarov couldn't see him

josh then ran through the shattering it into thousands of pieces

Josh: Aaron you bastard!

Aaron: oh h-

josh's fist hit aaron so hard that aaron flew right over the moon literally before coming back down

Aaron: owowowowowowowowow! YOU FUCKING CO-

josh was frozen in surprise. His voice was girly like lucy's voice but about ½ a tone deeper

he had boobs the size of lucy's he had his own normal black hair and hestill had his own cloths on his bagey super dry top was now up above his belly button, he still had his denim jeans he still had his trainers and he guest he still had his blue eyes.

Makarov: look we wanted to tell you but

Josh: heh... heh heh... hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha hahahahahahahaah... you know I don't give a shit any more. I'm going to go outside to practice.

Josh left the guild

everyone looked at each other

lucy: I forgot something at home I need to go get it.

Natsu: ok we'll come to

Lucy: no just me please.

Natsu: you ok

lucy: yeah got to go

lucy left

lucy saw josh practising her dragon slayer magic when she suddenly saw josh collapse and start crying

Josh: i- i'll never – become a good mage like this

Lucy's thoughts: poor kid wish I could help.

Josh: lucy you can come out now

Lucy froze how could he know she was there she barely made a sound

Lucy: h-how did you know

Josh turned around a hugged lucy sobbing like fuck

Josh: i'm -i'm s-s-so sorry f- f- for e-e-e-every * sniff * everything

Lucy hugged her back

Lucy: it's ok hush it'll be fine

Josh: i-i've never * sniff * c-cryed o-Out loud b-b-b-before

Lucy was still hugging her stroking the back her head as if they were mother and daughter

Lucy: well there's a first time for everything.

Josh was beginning to calm down but still hugged lucy

Josh: Lucy?

Lucy: Yes josh?

Josh: i've been thinking about changing my name

Lucy: to what and why

Josh: well because im a girl now I thought a girl called josh is pretty weird so might change it to jay.

Lucy: well jay's a beautiful name

Josh: it's settled then my...new name... is... Jay

Jay fell asleep on lucy

lucy was still stroking jay's head

Lucy: ok then... Jay

=======================================================================ME: well then that was lesbo

Louise: shut the fuck up

Lucy: Jay?

Me: Yeah

Lucy: i'll never forget this

Aaron: WTF are you doing here?

Lucy: why not?

Daniel: fair point

Spartan 029: yo josh sorry jay or what ever when you going to be doing the halo fan fic

Me: starting it next friday

Spartan 029: why?  
ME: stuff

Daniel: BRUB

me: you mean brb

Daniel: no because all mlg pro gamers say brub

MLG PRO GAMER: NO WE DON'T

Me: lol SEE you all next time.


	7. Chapter 7

THE TRUST BUILDING STARTS NOW!

Josh: it's settled then my...new name... is... Jay

Jay fell asleep on lucy

lucy was still stroking jay's head

Lucy: ok then... Jay

3 weeks later.

Jay: WERE ALL GONNA GET LAYED

Mangolia: Various cheers

Aaron: ggggoooooodddddd nnnnnnnniiiiiiigghhhhhhhhtttttt!1

the band left the stage

Jay: god that was fun.

Aaron: yeah I got to play a blink 182 out loud

Daniel: it was just fun to play bass again

Louise: what did you think of my drums

Jay: v-good.

Lucy: that was amazing

Jay: thanks

gray: that was awesome

Happy: hell AYE!

Erza: very impressive

Jay: oh god

Lucy: what

Jay: we should have an out day!

Erza: what do you mean.

Jay: we all go out with the people we became to gain more trust with each other.

Gray and Aaron: sounds good

Jay and lucy: Put your clothes on!

louise and erza: so immature

Daniel and happy: AYE

Jay: see were all still the same.

Lucy: I guess...

?:it's settled then.

Happy: Hector and Frosch

Gray: rouge and sting!

everyone took up fighting positions according to his or her magic apart from Jay

Jay: if they wanted to attack us then wouldn't they have the sabertooh logo and not the fairy tail logo

Everyone looked in horror. Jay was right they had fucking fairy tail logos on their solders and shit

Erza: When-

Rouge: did we get this? Just now :D

Lucy: rouge you smiled?

Sting: yeah I know it's being part of fairy tail made im happy you know

Jay: so then fairy tail tail has natsu, gajeel, wendy, me, daniel, louise, aaron, laxus, rouge and sting. 10 fucking dragon slayers!

Erza: wait how are you guys dragon slayers?

Jay: Aaron eats earth. Daniel eats dreams. Louise eats water and I eats particles or everything that vibrates and everything vibrates so I can eat everything.

Lucy: that's confusing

3 hours later

Jay: so Lucy you set to go?

Lucy: yeah what about you?

Jay: you forget I can make anything appear...

Jay makes an acoustic guitar form in front of her and starts playing

Erza: we'll go to the beach.

Louise: but I have nothing to wear

Erza: you can borrow my stuff

Louise: cool

Aaron: let's go to the beach.

Gray: it's too warm

Aaron: stop crying

Gray: but...

Daniel: lets go to the beach

Happy: AYE!

Daniel: AYE!

Happy: AYE!

Jay: TO THE BEACH

3 looooooooonnnnnnnng hours later

Lucy: finally were here

lucy collapsed to the ground

Jay: kaw! Kaw!

Jay transformed from bird to human ( lol)

Lucy: it's unfair you can rearrange your body any way you like but I cant

Jay: hey I was only think what it was like to become a bird and then I became one

Lucy: then how did you change back

Jay: Meow!

Lucy looked to see a cat in Jay's place which quickly turned into mirajane.

Lucy: wait how can you change into girls not boys?

Jay: because I haven't tried yet

Jay closed her eyes remembering her old body

Jay opened her eyes

Jay: how do I look

Lucy was rolling around in laughter practically crying

Jay: what?

Lucy: y-y- hahahahahahahaha you became ahahahahahah a fema-hahahahah female version of hah...ha... natsu pfft ahahahahahahahahahahahahaha

Jay looked down to see natsu's clothes. When she checked her hair she saw that it was pink.

Jay turned back into her body and picked up lucy and the luggage, lucy was still ctying with laughter

at the hotel.

Jay and Lucy: PFFT HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAJay and Lucy were both going through all the male members of fairy tail ans seeing what they look like as gurls, so far their on Aaron ( going from A-Z so they just started _ lol)

10 hours later

both girls were lying down on the floor unable to breathe

Jay: o-o-okay your top 10 funiest female versions

9. rouge 8. gray 7. master 6. laxus 5. guild arts 4. happy 3. gajeel 2. jet 1. natsu

Jay: ha... yeah same here

jay's voice was low and depressing. Along with a hint of dispear.

Lucy: what's wrong you were so happy a minute ago.

Jay just looked out the window and straight up into the stars. She looked as if shewas trying to count them.

Lucy: Jay if I said something wrong then im sorry

Jay: it's not you it's... something else.

Jay had a tear in her eye. Everything was going blurry and she tried to push back the tears but it wouldn't work. A flawless tear ran down her check.

Lucy: please don't cry

Lucy wiped away the tear from jay's face knowing more would come. She pulled jay towards her kissing jay on the lips. The tears went away instantly almost as quick as they came.

Lucy pulled away.

Lucy: i'm...sorry I …...i don't-

Jay: it's ok.

Lucy looked into Jay's eyes. She saw acception, hope and love. The two moved in to kiss.

Arron: (whispering) Omg their kissing

Gray was there in disbelief. He couldn't believe his eyes lucy was kissing another girl!

Arron: wait where are their hand moving to?!

The girls were now stripping each other

Gray: (whispering) ok we're not doing that!

Arron: but it looks fun

Gray looked at Aaron in disbelief. His fighting skills were above impressive and his talent was exceptional but he didn't think Aaron was gay!

Arron: I was just kidding you know

Gray sighed in relief.

Aaron: you were thinking about it weren't you?

Gray blushed bright pink he was caught

Aaron: holy shit you were!

Erza: how shameful gray!

Louise: yes extremely.

Gray: how long have you been there?

Erza: longer than you

Louise: now their both naked rolling ontop of each other touching each others boobs and other parts

3 days later

Lucy: that was fun

Jay: yeah it was

Lucy; I love you

Jay: Yeah me too.

They kiss


End file.
